Something there
by JoLupo4eva
Summary: Just a regualr old One-shot for now, with a song. Set 3 years after the movie. give me a review with the one-shot you want, and I will see what I can do. But for now Enjoy. Fem!Jack/Bunny
1. Chapter 1

**Jacks Pov.**

'_Wonder what Bunny wants?' _I thought to myself as I was dragged outside. "Um, Jacky" Bunny started saying. "You know how you always are trying to get me to play in the snow?" He asked, kind of nervously. "Yeah?" I asked, suspicious. "Well… Do you want to play with me? You don't have to, that is if you don't want to!" He rushed to say after I gave him a surprised look. I cut him off, "What are we waiting for! Let's go!" I yelled pulling him out the door, to which he gave a yelp.

**No one's Pov.**

Unbeknownst to them, the guardians and the Bennett's (who were visiting) saw the whole thing.

_**::::Time Skip::::**_

**Back to Jacks Pov.**

It was a fun day. As I was thinking about all the things that Me and Bunny did today, I thought of a Disney song. I don't know why but I started singing softly.

_There's something sweet__  
__And almost kind__  
__But he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined__  
__But now he's dear, and so unsure__  
__I wonder why I didn't see it there before_

**Bunny's pov.**

Today was surprisingly fun. Then I heard Jacky singing a Disney song softly. That made me want to sing so… I did.

_She glanced this way__  
__I thought I saw__  
__And when we touched she didn't shudder at my paw__  
__No it can't be, I'll just ignore__  
__But then she's never looked at me that way before_

She seemed surprised for a second, then being Jacky, she went along to the next verse.

_Jacky:_

_New and a bit alarming__  
__Who'd have ever thought that this could be?__  
__True that he's no Prince Charming__  
__But there's something in him that I simply didn't see_

She laughed And then took me by the paw to sit with her in front of the fire.

But we heard something out in that hall. We stood in front of the door with our ears pressed against it. It sounded like the guardians and Bennett's were singing the next verse!

North:  
Well, who'd have thought?  
Tooth:  
Well, bless my soul  
Jamie:  
Well, who'd have known?  
Tooth:  
Well, who indeed?  
North:  
And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own?  
Tooth:  
It's so peculiar. Wait and see  
North and Jamie:  
We'll wait and see  
All three:  
A few days more  
There may be something there that wasn't there before  
Jamie:  
Perhaps there's something there  
That wasn't there before  
Sophie:  
What?  
Tooth:  
There may be something there that wasn't there before  
Sophie: What's there, Tooth?  
Tooth: Ssh. I'll tell you when you're older.  
Come along now. Let's give them some privacy...

"But…!" We heard North and Jamie exclaim then tooth say, "Now!" Then silence. We laughed and went back to the fire. As I sat there with Jacky I was left to think, '_Maybe there really is something there that wasn't there before' _before I fell asleep with Jacky curled up in my arms.


	2. What do you think?

**Hey readers! So before I start the chapter I just want to thank ****_Nausicaa of the Spirits _****For giving me the idea for this chapter. So Enjoy!**

**Jack Pov.**

It had been a week since Me and Bunny played in the snow, and I was starting to get anxious. I haven't seen him since then, and I don't know if he's avoiding me or not!

'_Did I do something wrong? What if he doesn't like me like that? What am I going to do!?_' I thought to myself as I landed by my lake in burgess. Then I realized I was overthinking things and I needed to calm down. So I did the only thing I know that can calm me down.

I started to dance on the ice. I twirled and I jumped. I ducked and I Besti squatted. Then I began to sing, not realizing that bunny was in the trees.

_All those days watching from the windows  
All those years outside looking in  
All that time never even knowing  
Just how blind I've been  
Now I'm here, blinking in the starlight  
Now I'm here, suddenly I see  
Standing here, it's oh so clear  
I'm where I'm meant to be_

And at last I see the light  
And it's like the fog has lifted  
And at last I see the light  
And it's like the sky is new  
And it's warm and real and bright  
And the world has somehow shifted

_All at once everything looks different  
Now that I see you  
_

And I thought that was going to be the end, till I heard a baritone voice coming from behind me. I whirled around and there was Bunny, On figure skates! He started coming towards me. While singing.

_Bunny:  
All those days chasing down a daydream  
All those years living in a blur  
All that time never truly seeing  
Things, the way they were  
Now she's here shining in the starlight  
Now she's here, suddenly I know_

I started tearing up

_If she's here it's crystal clear  
I'm where I'm meant to go_

I decided to join in at this point.

_Jacky and Bunny:  
And at last I see the light_

He held me as he twirled takeing me with him.

_Bunny:  
And it's like the fog is lifted_

_Jacky and Bunny:  
And at last I see the light_

_Jacky:  
And it's like the sky is new_

Bunny and Jacky:  
And it's warm and real and bright  
And the world has somehow shifted

_All at once, everything is different_  
_Now that I see you,_

We stopped skating in the middle of the pond. He started leaning in and my mind went blank.  
_Now that I see you!_

He kissed me and the world went out the window. All I knew was Bunny's lips were against mine. When we pulled away He smiled at the star struck expression on my face and chuckled.

"Jacky?" He asked me

"Yes Bunny?"

"First call me Aster" I was shocked he never let anyone call him that.

"And second, Because you kissed me back I want to ask you… Will you be my girl?"

I started crying. I couldn't believe it! I flung myself at him.

"Oi! I didn't mean to make you cry! I'm sorry, I'll just… go."

He started to walk away till I grabbed his arm.

"You're not going anywhere Hun." I stated

"Does this mean…" He started to ask, but I cut him off with a kiss.

"What do you think?"


	3. When we're human

**Hey Everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been so caught up in homework, it's driving me nuts! So without further ado the chapter**

**Jacky pov**

I was lounging around with Bunny and Jamie in North's guest living room. Apparently he is really protective of his personal one for reasons I would rather not know.

"I'm Bored" Jamie complained stretching out a bit more. I sat up a bit straighter **(A/N: Jacky was born in colonial times, back then people were all proper and didn't believe in slouching)**

"I have an Idea!" I said bouncing in my seat, with a mischievous smile.

"Why do I get a feelin' that we ain't gunna like this" Bunny mumbled under his breath as I dragged him and Jamie out of the room. I pretended not to hear him, because I sorta needed him for this.

**Tooth Pov**

Me north and sandy were all waiting for Jacky and bunny to arrive. You see about 5 minutes ago Jacky came in saying that she wanted to show us something and dragged us to the guest living room. When we got there we could see a stage taking up half the room.

Just as I was about to ask north if he knew what was going on the lights dimmed and the curtains parted. On stage I saw Jacky and Bunny dressed as frogs and Jamie dressed as an alligator holding a trumpet. Then the music began.

Jamie:  
(Trumpet solo)  
If I were a human being  
I'd head straight for New Orleans  
And I'd blow this horn so hot and strong  
Like no one they've ever seen

You've heard of Louis Arsrong,  
Mr. Sidney Bechet?  
All those boys gonna step aside  
When they hear this old ex-gator play, Listen...  
(Trumpet solo)

When I'm human  
As I hope to be  
I'm gonna blow this horn  
'Til the cows come home  
And everyone's gonna bow down to me

Bunny:  
When I;m myself again  
I want just the life I had  
A great big party every night  
That doesn't sound too bad

A redhead on my left arm  
A brunette on my right  
A blonde or two to hold the candles  
Now that seems just about right  
Eh, Louis?

Life is short  
When you're done, you're done  
We're on this earth  
To have some fun  
And that's the way things are

When I'm human  
And I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna tear it up like I did before  
And that's the royal guarantee

Jacky:  
Your modesty becomes you  
And your sense of responsibility  
I've worked hard for everything I've got  
And that's the way it's supposed to be

When I'm a human being  
At least I'll act like one  
If you do your best each and every day  
Good things are sure to come your way

What you give is what you get  
My daddy said that  
And I'll never forget  
And I commend it to you

Jamie, Bunny, and Jacky:  
When we're human  
And we're gonna be

Jamie:  
I'm gonna blow my horn  
(Trumpet solo)

Bunny:  
I'm gonna live the high life

Jacky:  
I'm gonna do my best  
To take my place in the sun

Jamie, Bunny, and Jacky:  
When we're human  
(Trumpet solo)

That Was… AMAZING I didn't know that they could sing like that!

**Sorry for the abrupt ending but I had nothing else. Hope you like it**

**Jacky: and My BFF here doesn't own Me, the Guardians, Jamie, or songs!**

**Me: Are you on a sugar high?**

**Jacky: Maybe *inches towards the door***

**Me: How dare you get on a sugar high without me! *throws a Puppy out the door after bolting Jacky* Oops? Got to go save Jacky from rex! *Barking and crashing can be heard* or Rex from Jacky. BYE!**


	4. Halloween Part 1

Jackie pov.

It's been a long, and do I mean long week! But finally Halloween is here! This year I am going as a white cat, better known to Disney people as Duchess. Just don't ask why, because I have no idea. Anyway I was enjoying the party, ya know talking to all my friends and having a good time when I see north on stage?

"Welcome! Now that you are all here, I would like to announce that we will be doing karaoke starting….." he looked at his watch.

'_Wait'_ I thought to myself _'When did he get a watch?'_

"NOW!" he shouted and everyone, including me, cheered.

_ Annoying time skip; 2 hours_

"For last performance of night" North boomed into the microphone "We have Jackie Frost!"

"WHAT!" I yelled "I DID NOT SIGN UP FOR THIS"

"Actually" started the April fool, As I was dragged on stage

"I will kill you Fool" I said into the mike then I started singing, You know, if you can't beat them join them.

_Everybody wants to be a cat,  
because a cat's the only cat  
who knows where it's at.  
Everybody's pickin' up on that feline beat,  
'cause everything else is obsolete.  
Now a square with a horn,  
can make you wish you weren't born,  
ever'time he plays;  
and with a square in the act,  
he can set music back  
to the caveman days.  
I've heard some corny birds who tried to sing,  
but a cat's the only cat  
who knows how to swing.  
Who wants to dig  
a long-haired gig  
or stuff like that?  
When everybody wants to be a cat.  
A square with that horn,  
makes you wish you weren't born,  
ever'time he plays;  
and with a square in the act,  
he's gonna set this music back  
to the Stone Age days.  
Everybody wants to be a cat,  
because a cat's the only cat  
who knows where it's at;  
while playin' jazz you always has a Welcome mat,  
'cause everybody digs a swingin' cat.  
Everybody digs a swingin' cat._

Everyone cheered! Apparently I am that good. But as I was getting off the stage I tripped and landed on Sandy, spilling his grape juice onto my costume.

Apparently Fool saw and started laughing, thus making every one turn and stare. Then everyone but tooth and Cupid were laughing! Well and Bunny and Sandy who were helping me up off the ground. Tooth and Cupid ended up helping me upstairs to change my costume.


	5. Halloween part 2

Jackie pov

_(Hour after last chapter took place)_

Tooth and Cupid are miracle workers! They took my ruined costume and gave me a beautiful blue gown (Here is the link for the gown, it's the 8th one down! web/moda/modele-te-fustaneve/#)

They went down ahead of me and told me to wait till the music starts to make my entrance. Apparently they are going to be singing something just for me and Bunnymund!

Then I hear the music start so I take a deep breath and walk around the corner slowly descending the stairs.

I hear gasps of awe and envy and look up to find everyone staring at me!

Then I see bunny. Cupid must have used her magic one him, because he is dressed in a dark blue tuxedo that compliments my dress. He seemed the most awed and couldn't stop admiring me. Then I noticed a sparkle out of the corner of my eye. I turned my head and found that I had beautiful wings that let out pixie dust like queen clarion from the Tinkerbell movies. I blushed a delicate shade of pink.

When I had come to the bottom of the stairs Bunny was awaiting me.

"May I have this dance?" he asked bowing low, making me giggle with glee

"Of course" I responded curtsying. Then he lead me out onto the dance floor took me in his arms and started dancing. Then I noticed the music

_Tale as old as time  
True as it can be  
Barely even friends  
Then somebody bends  
Unexpectedly_

Just a little change  
Small to say the least  
Both a little scared  
Neither one prepared  
Beauty and the Beast

Ever just the same  
Ever a surprise  
Ever as before  
Ever just as sure  
As the sun will rise

Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Bitter sweet and strange  
Finding you can change  
Learning you were wrong

Certain as the sun  
Rising in the East  
Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the Beast

Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the beast 

(watch Beast and Belle dance on youtube!)

But when I thought it was going to end a different tune picked up and tooth was putting a portable microphone on my ear so I could sing while dancing. I giggled softly then began.

_Dancing bears, painted wings_

_Things I almost remember_

_And a song someone sings_

_Once upon a December_

_Someone holds me safe and warm_

_Horses prance through a silver storm_

_Figures dancing gracefully_

_Across my memory_

_Far away, long ago_

_Glowing dim as an ember_

_Things my heart used to know_

_Once upon a December_

_Someone holds me safe and warm_

_Horses prance through a silver storm_

_Figures dancing gracefully_

_Across my memory_

_Far away, long ago_

_Glowing dim as an ember_

_Things my heart used to know_

_Things it yearns to remember_

_And a song someone sings_

_Once upon a December_

Once the last note faded away Bunny kissed me to cheers and applause.


End file.
